Vvvvv
by Shadowfeather12
Summary: After the incident with the love potion, Demetrius has stopped loving Hermia, and is now persuing Helena. An example of this love could be; 'I say I love thee more than he can do.' -From Demetrius to Lysander. He claims he loves her more than Lysander does, obviously claiming he loves her, but now he has to compete with Lysander for her love in return. Lysander, after also havi


I do not own anything. It is all owned by Christopher.P.

I set my eyes upon my birthplace. My home. I felt a slight longing to be there, with Roran and Horst and Albreich and Baldor... But that was different now. I was different.

I left Saphira concealed in the shade of the trees, and moved on to the village entrance. I quickly pulled up the hood of my worn jacket, covering my slanted features and pointed ears in the velvety shadows.

I entered the town, walking with panther-like grace, keeping to the shadows. My mind scanned the surrounding beings, but found nothing of interest. Oh how he just wished he could go back to the old days, things were so much easier back then!

Then suddenly I sensed many familiar presences to my west. I turned to face Morn's tavern and couldn't help but smile. By now, I had drawn many a curious look from passing villagers, and they each watched me, eyes narrowed at my gracefulness, as I walked into the tavern.

Sound bombarded my ears, the force of it actually making me take a step back. Familiar faces surrounded me, but I picked the dark, deserted table in the corner to sit at. I ordered an ale, and sat back to observe all of my surroundings.

Roran and Balder sat at a table in the opposite corner, arm wrestling each other. The match had drawn over a little crowd as each of them fought for dominance over the other's arm.

Roran eventually forced down Baldor's arm and I chuckled at Baldor's pain. When Roran released him, he stood indignantly, rubbing his arm and said, "That was not I proper fight! I challenge you, Roran, Garrowsson, to a real sword fight!"

Roran grinned, and stood. "You're on." He replied in a low voice.

I decided to follow them as they headed outside, each picking a good stick from the pile by the door. This was obviously a common sport now, I guessed.

'People are starting to notice you, little one. Stay low.' Warned Saphira, and sure enough, as I looked around I noticed many people staring at me.

I stepped into the growing crowd to watch, hopefully being concealed in the throng of people. I could taste the anticipation in the air.

Roran and Balder settled into an inaccurate fighting stance, ready to leap into battle at any moment. Roran stepped forward, and suddenly Baldor was pouncing, aiming a blow at his cousin's shoulder. Roran quickly deflected the blow with a back-handed move, following through with a wide slide for Baldor's hip.

As the two fought, I reflected on how slow and clumsy they seemed to me. I grew kind of frustrated because nobody seemed to notice all the opportunities to defeat their opponent, or to deflect a blow or land one. At one point, I got so annoyed, I called "Him him faster, you idiot!" Just as Saphira yelled, 'ERAGON!'

Roran, Baldor, and the rest of the crowd just stared at me. I cleared my throat, looking down at the ground. For the first time, I noticed just how melodic, beautiful, and smooth my voice sounded, even when yelling roughly.

Then Baldor called out, "I'd like to see you do better. You just seem weak and girly to me!"

I shook my head to the challenge.

"Too scared, are we? Afraid you're going to get hurt? Poor little girly!" Baldor taunted me in a squeeky weak voice, trying to provoke me into battle. It worked.

I pushed through the crowd, reaching the clearing where Baldor and Roran stood, smirking.

I tied a firm knot at my hood to keep it from falling down whilst I fought. I took Roran's stick from him, gently tugging it out of his grip. Roran backed into the crowd, smirking at me. My gentleness had obviously made him think of me as weaker still. 'I'll show him', I thought.

'Eragon, I don't think this is such a good idea...' Saphira warned, but I ignored her, and settled into the perfect fighting stance. I could sense Baldor sizing me up, and watched as he settled into a 'fighting stance'.

Baldor lunged, aiming for my shoulder. I stepped out of the way inhumanly fast, and spun, knocking his sword out of Baldor's hands, hitting him on the back so he fell to his knees, and held the stick to his neck, all in a blink of a human eye. But a flailing limb had tugged at the knot around his hood, and it fell away, exposing his familiar and yet alien face.

I stood rigid, frozen in fear. Not only had I revealed who I was, but I had done so in a large crowd of people. 'Idiot...' I thought to myself. I could sense Saphira's smugness at the result of my idiocity, and shoved her out of my mind. This was not a good time.

The crowd was silent, absorbing what had just happened. I removed the stick, and helped Baldor roughly to his feet. Baldor shied away from me, into the crowd.

I searched the crowd, looking for Roran. My eyes met my cousin's, and I could sense a shadow of recognition in his mind, but he banished the thought quickly. This saddened me, and I fled from the scene, taking an old childhood shortcut through the field.

Just as I reached the Spine, I sensed a presence following me. I stopped dead, and waited as the man approached cautiously before whipping around, springing upon him and pinning him to the ground.

I looked into the face of My cousin. "Roran!" I gasped before I could stop myself, and clamped a hand around my mouth as I realised my mistake. I leapt to my feet, and backed up a little bit.

I watched as Roran carefully, warily made his way up to his feet, leaving his unblinking eyes upon me the entire time. It was a little freaky. Soon he was standing straight, just staring at me the entire time.

"Who are you?" He asked eventually, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I am here to represent the Varden, looking for new recruits." I replied formally, and suddenly Roran recognised that voice.

"Eragon?!" He gasped, "Is that really you?!" I knew looked a little surprised, but then bowed my head.

"How could you just leave us like that?! Do you know what we have been through, all because of you? Eragon, you are to come back with me this instant and explain yourself!" Roran sounded so commanding, that I almost obeyed him, but then I shook my head at the ground.

"It's a bit more complicated than that..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"What do you mean it's complicated?! What are you hiding, Eragon?" He asked, years showing how easily he could translate my emotions.

"Maybe this will help..." And with that, I summoned Saphira with my mind, quickly explaining the situation to her in my mind.

Roran POV

I suddenly heard a deafening roar overhead, and my ears popped at the sudden air pressure. Then, a gleaming sapphire dragon dropped from the sky and thudded down next to Eragon.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrggh!" I yelled, falling back, and landing painfully on my back. I struggled to my feet, and stumbled backwards as fast as possible with my twisted angle. "Eragon! Run!" I said, waving frantically at him. "There's a dragon behind you!"

Eragon looked really quite amused at my reaction. "OH MY GOD, ERAGON, YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" To my shock and dismay, he actually laughed!

"Roran, it's okay!" Eragon said reassuringly, "This is just my dragon, Saphira." I laughed at how outrageous it was, deep down fitting everything together like a puzzle, and really knowing that what he was saying was probably the truth.

With a sudden rush of strong emotions, I ran up and attempted to thrust my fist into my cousin's face. I was shocked when he deflected the blow even as I was a quarter of the way through the strike with inhuman speed and ferocity. I stumbled back a bit, but easily regained my balance.

"You - You're a Dragon Rider!?" I asked weakly. Eragon just nodded, and I felt uncharacteristic tears well up in my eyes. "We must tell the others. They have a right to know."

Eragon shook his head sadly, looking at the ground. Meanwhile Saphira growled and glared at me, clawing the ground with almighty talons.

"What do you mean 'no', Eragon?!" I asked angrily, attempting to ignore Saphira's piercing ice-blue gaze. "You left with Garrow dead, the farm destroyed, me just barely being able to scrape by! You left the villagers bewildered, and me worried sick about you, and you won't even tell your home town the truth about yourself?! Coward."

Eragon bowed his head lower, as if he could physically feel the weight of my words. He looked up, determined. "I will tell Carvahall."

* What did you think? My first fanfic ever. Might be continued, please review!

-Shadow.

* This is hopefully my continuation of the story... Enjoy!

Eragon POV

One day has passed since Roran found out, and many times I have changed my mind about whether to go or not, but Roran always convinced me to resume with the original plan. He was good at that kind of thing. We had set out in the morning for Carvahall, and trekked through the forest until we reached the entrance to the village. By instict, I pull up my hood so my face is in shadow, and travel silently through the shadows by the side of the road. Roran seemed a bit surprised, and I soon realised what I was doing and stepped out of darkness to walk normally beside my cousin. We continue down the road until we reach the village square with many people bustling about, mostly people that I know and are friends with. They all stare at me, some recognizing me from the fight and others probably heard a description or something. News travels fast in Carvahall; our village is kind of famous for our gossip.

Roran led me to a raised platform by my arm, but as if I'd need leading anyway. I climbed up the steps behind Roran, and people were beginning to pay us even more attention than before, if that were possible, and pretty much flat-out glared at me, shooting curious glances at Roran. Roran yelled "VILLAGE MEETING!" At the top of his lungs, and people began streaming out of various shops and houses to see what was going on. They would stare hatefully at me when they saw me, and I heard snippets of whispered conversation with my advanced hearing like: "What's _he _doing back here?" and "Bloody elves, can't just leave us alone..." These hateful comments towards my part-people made me angry, but I managed to calm myself down before the people had gathered and the meeting had begun.

Roran began speaking, "As you may be wondering, we have gathered here for a very important meeting about Eragon." At these words, many angry shouts rose from the crowd, one yell standing out clearer than the others. "What has that foul elf done to Eragon?" And, surprise, surprise, it was Sloan. In a split second, I had jumped from the stage, leaping to stand directly infront of the resentful butcher.

"How **dare** you accuse an elf of such a thing? Elves are good people, so do not insult them." I snarled in anger.

"Well, _you're _one of them, so you might think so." He spat back.

In a flurry of motion, I drew my sword and held it to his throat. "I am not an elf, and I will not allow you to insult my friends."

Sloan looked slightly confused, by anger still was the most prominent emotion in his mind. "What do you mean you're not elf?" He asked angrily.

From behind me, I heard Roran say, "No! This is not the plan!" I had maintained a mental link with him, just in case, and he had obviously sensed what I was about to do.

I spun around. " Why not? What's the point of a plan? Why don't we just tell them and leave?" I asked, fustrated with how badly everything was going.


End file.
